All Good at Goode High
by Coco Gold
Summary: Annabeth is the new student at Goode High and meets no other then Percy Jackson and all the other Demi-gods! This is going to be a fun year! All Demi-gods, only didn't go to Camp together. Just Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena did.
1. Lets Play a Game

**Alot of People are writing stories like this so I decided that I should write one too so PLEASE give it a chance...**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth! Wake up your going to be late for your first day at Goode High!" My Dad called.

"Meh!" I yelled back. Ya, real intelligent Annabeth.

"Annabeth wake up." He said again. This time he was standing at my door.

"Pass." I said, getting up a little.

"Get up or I'll make your Brothers Wake you up." He said.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. Jumping out of bed. I envy you if you've never had two 9 year old boys waking you up.

My Dad chuckled waked out of my room so that I could get changed. I put on a white shirt with green, gray, and blue designs all over it. And a Owl in the middle. The symbol on my Mother.** A/N: (Link on Profile)** And some red pants.

I walked into my bathroom and put my hair up in a high ponytail. Then I looked at the clock and saw that I only have 15 minutes to get to school.

I ran down the stairs and yelled. "By Dad, I'm going to school!"

The school is only about a mile away form my _new_ house. I've been moving every year starting when I was 7 and now I'm in high school.

When I got to school I saw some kids throwing a football around. One had curly brown-haired with brown eyes and Caucasian skin.

The other had black hair with black eyes, it was like looking into a black hole, he looked Italian.

The last one also had black hair but his looked less... Dark? It was jet black though. I don't know, but it looked messy like it was made that way. Not like it was trying. I don't know what I'm saying again. Which is bad for a daughter of Athena. But he's eyes, oh his eyes they were deep green like that deepest part of the ocean. They were begging for attention. Woh, I'm acting Un-Annabeth like.

"Wow you've been at school for 3 minutes and didn't run into the Library. I'm Impressed!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I have heard that voice so many times before. "Thalia?" I asked, turning around.

"In the flesh!" She said back giving me a hug. I've known Thalia forever we went to Camp-Half Blood together. We became friends when she zapped me with a lightning bolt because I ate the last Muffin. Never and I mean _never_ take Thalia's Muffin. I learned that the hard way.

"Hey, I didn't know you went to school here!" I said to Thalia. Thalia was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a gray one under it. And a Black mini-skirt.** A/N: Link on Profile just without the hat =)**

"Ya, I've been going here for like 2 years." She said. "And you?"

"My Dad just transferred! But he said that I could stay here 'till I graduate!" I said.

"Great!" She said giving me another hug.

"Thalia would you keep it down?" Yelled the boys with the Black hair and Green eyes. When he came closer I saw that he had a red shirt on that read 'Team Sleep' on it.** A/N: You know where the Link is ;)**

"In your dreams Percy!" She yelled even louder. Oh so his name is Percy.

They all came over to us and looked at Thalia. "Would you two keep it down!" Yelled the boy with the Black Holes for eyes.

"_Shhhhhh_." Said Thalia very quietly. Then she laughed. "Oh and nice shirt Percy."

"Hey! This is my favorite shirt!" He yelled.

"Percy don't you know that its rude to yell in front of company?" Thalia said with a serious look on her face.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Hey, I've known Annabeth forever! So she's not company." She yelled.

Percy sighed and turned to me and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Percy. And over their is the Annoying Thalia."

"Hey watch it Kelp Head." She hissed. When I looked at her, I noticed that the Back Hair/Eyes person has been staring at Thalia. Then the boy in the green recycle shirt** A/N Profile **elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Nico." He said.

"And I'm Grover." The last one said.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Great, now we should get to class." Thalia said.

"Wait, I need to find locker... 230." I said.

"That's right next to mine. I can take you." Percy said.

"Hey! It's right next to mine _too_!" Thalia said. "I can take her!"

"Guys, It's right next to all of ours." Nico said.

_"Thalia Grace to the Principles office. Thalia Grace to the Principles office." _The voice over the intercom said.

"What did you do _this_ time?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. The last thing I did was put a pop-out-pie in the annoying little Cheerleaders locker." She said.

"When was that?" I asked.

Then we heard a scream.

"Um..."

"Will take you." Nico said. "Percy, take Annabeth to her locker."

"Right this way." He said.

228...229...230!

"And Here it is." Percy said. Then he went to the one next to me and opened it. "And the one next to you is Thalia, Nico, then Grover."

"Hey, what's up with Nico and Thalia?" I asked.

"Ugh! Too much to say in one sitting." He laughed closing his locker. "But Nico, the poor kid, has got it bad for Thalia ever since he first saw her."

"They would make a good couple." I said.

"True." He said closing his locker.

"So whats your first class?" I asked.

"Well I have homeroom then Math." He said.

"What Homeroom?"

"Ms. Randall." He said.

"Me too. And Math?"

"Zork." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"Cool." He said. We went like this for awhile un-tell we found out that we have 8 out of 9 classes together. We don't have English together. Which is good saying that I like Greek better so...

I love leaving sentences hanging because you keep on thinking that there's something you aren't seeing when there's nothing to see...

"So how long have you known Thalia?" I asked.

"About two, give or take three, years." He said. "You?"

"Like she said... Forever. We went to camp together when I was 7." I said.

"What Camp?" Crud.

"Oh Nothing just a little Camp." I said, trying to get off the subject.

"Cool." He said.

"Is that like your word?" I laughed.

"Hey, I have other words too!" He said.

"Like what?" I challenged.

"Like... Nice, Sweet, Awesome, Were, Here, Come, On, I'm, running, out, of, words." He said. When I looked up I saw that we were at out Homeroom.

"Percy, Percy! Sit over here." Some girl with a annoying voice said.

"It's fine Rachel. And nice hair by the way." Percy said. When I looked at the girls hair I saw that it had pie in some places. Hmm, I wonder were that came from.

"Nice Job, Thalia." Percy high-fived her as he walked by.

Percy sat in the back, then Grover, then Nico, then Thalia. I saw Rachel coming to sit next to Percy, so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the seat next to him.

"Oh, um, Maybe next time Percy." She said giving him a wink.

Thalia looked at Percy and acted like she was gagging. After a few more seconds the bell rang.

"Good Morning class I'm Ms. Randall. If you talk, Detention. If you pass notes, Detention. If you talk bad about me and I find out, Detention. If you do anything out of line," She slammed some Detention slips on her desk." ,Detention!"

"And they wonder why she's not Married." Percy mumbled. We all tried so hard not to laugh.

"Is something... _Funny_?" Ms. Randall asked.

"I heard the blond one say that you were old and had so much make-up on to cover up that rag you call a face." Rachel said smirking at me.

"No." Percy said standing up. "It was me, I said that, Sorry Ms. Randall." He said.

"Perseus Jackson. You have a good record and you are the caption on the Football, Basketball, and Swimming team. I will let you off with a warning." She said. "Now sit down and you Ms. Dare don't say things that aren't real. You almost got Ms. Chase in trouble. But trust me next time I wont be so forgiving!"

_B-b-b-bring!_

"Nice bell." I said.

"I know B-b-b-bring!" Grover laughed.

"Ugh! I hope we don't have to listen to that everyday." Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia, who do you have for Math?" Nico asked.

"Zork. I think we all do." She said.

"No, I'm Kensen." Said Grover.

"The advanced Math? Really Grover?" Thalia asked.

"Hey! It's not my falt that I don't have Dyslexia of ADHD!" He said.

"Wait, you guys have ADHD and Dyslexia?" I asked.

"Yep, all of us and somehow Percy here is still the most Popular person in this school!" Thalia laughed.

I looked around and saw most of the girls were swooing over Percy. I've never noticed that.

"And I can see you have all the girls too." I said.

"Ya, Pretty much I mean he could snap his fingers and any of these girls would jump for him." Grover said.

After that we had to split up and Grover went to Kensen's class.

Math went by quick, and because I'm a daughter of Athena I learn easy. But Percy of the other hand was having some trouble.

"Mr. Jackson would you like to come to the board and do Problem 17, on page 69." The teacher asked.

The question was: You have two block of clay in cube form and the edges are 10 cm. How many spheres with a radius of 5 cm can you make with that amount of clay?

The answer was 3 spheres.

"Um... well I'd rather not." He said.

"I can do it." Said a person that looked like a Jock. He smirked at Percy.

"No Seth. I asked Percy." The Teacher said again. "Perseus, do you know the answer?"

"Well..." A note went flying across the room and hit Percy in the head. Some how, I have no clue how, but the Teacher didn't see it. When Percy looked at it I saw that it read, '3 Spheres!'.

"3 Spheres?" He said.

"Correct." She said.

When Percy looked at Rachel she winked at him then stood up.

"Wait! Annabeth passed him a note that told him the answer!" Rachel yelled.

"No I didn't!" I yelled also standing up.

"Yes you did I saw it! And whats that on his desk?" She said, walking up to his desk and taking the note. "Here you go, What else is there to see?"

"That'snot my handwriting! I did'nt do this!" I yelled.

"Annabeth I'm afraid I'll have to give you a Detention. I'm sorry next time don't cheat." She said.

_B-b-b-b-bring!_

"Stay away from Percy, Blondie. Or there _will_ be trouble." She said then walking out of the room looking at boys with flirtatious look on her face.

I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. "Come on, its Science." Percy said. Guiding me out of the room.

"Percy, I didn't do that you know." I said.

"I know, Rachel did. She does that to any girl that I even look at. Let alone get along with." He said. "Which is about nobody but you, Thalia, and Silena."

" Did she do this to Thalia?" I asked.

"Oh, on way Rachel is afraid of Thalia." He said.

"So how long has Rachel been stalking you." I asked.

"Third grade when I said that I had a powerful dad. She's made my life miserable ever since."

"Thanks Percy." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." I smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth you ok?" Thalia asked coming up from behind us.

"Ya, But you do know that we need to get back at her though." I smiled.

"I knew you had a little evil in you." She laughed.

"Come on." Grover said. Something I forgot to say about Grover is he has a limp. I should ask him about that later.

"After Science is Lunch!" Grover yelled. "They have an all you can eat Enchilada bar!"

"Wow." I said.

Science went by pretty fast next thing I know it was Lunch.

"Give me a fat-free low calorie salad with some water hold the ice with a nice lemon on the side." Can you guess who this is? Rachel. Wow your good at this.

"Rachel why are you even eating here if you don't really _eat _here?" I asked, I was standing behind her in line.

"Because, Blondie, this is Percy's favorite place." She said.

"Oh, Please all your after is his money." I said.

"No way! He's the caption of three sport teams that I just _happen_ to cheer for he's dumb so I can _tutor_ him and _hello_ he's HOT!" She said.

"Hey he's not dumb! Just because he has trouble in Math, Doesn't mean anything!" I yelled.

"Ya, right. Oh look my food's here and look there's only one more seat at Percy's table." She said grabbing her food and pretty much running to his table.

I shot a desperate look at Thalia and right when Rachel got to the table, she stuck her foot out and tripped her. When Rachel tripped she got her food (If you can call it food) all over her.

"Ahh! You little Gothic slug! Percy help me to get fixed!" She yelled.

"No thanks Rachel." He laughed.

"UGH!" She yelled running out of the cafe. I got my food and walked to Percy's table.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said still laughing.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard." Silena said. I shook her hand and smiled.

"Annabeth Chase." I said. But what the others didn't know is that Thalia, Silena, and Me were friends back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Don't forget about my sleepover this weekend." Thalia said.

"What Sleepover?" I asked. Feeling out of place right now.

"Oh' Sorry Annabeth. Every Weekend I have a sleepover, it always last all weekend!" She said.

"And it's always amazing!" Nico said.

Thalia Blushed and just said, "So will you come?"

"Sure! I'd love to." I said.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I found my self walking into Detention. Joy oh Joy.

When I walked in I saw... Percy?

"Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got Detention." He said.

"No you did'nt. Ms. Randall let you off the hook." I said.

"Ya, but after what happened at Lunch. We all got Detention." When I looked behind him I saw that they were all here.

"Hey?" I said/asked.

"Hey, we didn't want you to be lonely!"Nico said.

"Everyone sit down. Detention is starting. The teacher couldn't make it so I'm here." She someone walking through the door.

"Who are you?" I asked. This person looked like she she was in her early twenty's dressed in designer clothes. She looked like... Now it can't be! Aphrodite?

"Just call me Mrs. Love." She said.

I walked up to the front of the room and looked at her. "What are you doing here!" I whispered.

"I'm here to help you with you'r love life." She said.

"I have no love life right now!" I hissed.

"Well, lets change that." She whispered back. "Ok kids. Let's skip this silly detention stuff and do something new! Let's play a game!" She stood up and looked evilly at the class.

* * *

**Sorry if it stinks its just thefirst chapter the next chapter will be the rest of Detention and the Sleepover! I have some Planes for this story! Please Review!**

**And Please tell me what I should do with the sleepover. I have some Ideas but I want to know what you want so If you don't I'll just go with what I have in mind.**

**Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Amanda**


	2. A new kind of Detention

**=0) Thank you for all your Reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Sorry if this Chapter is bad I just got in a REALLY big fight with my friend. =(**

"What do you mean, a little game?" Thalia asked.

"You, who are you?" Aphrodite asked pointing at the boy I saw in Math. What was his name? Seth! That's right Seth.

"Seth Elosea. And you can just call that girl up there future Mrs. Seth Elosea." He said pointing at me. Percy stood up and glared at him.

"Good. We have a nice little compaction!" Aphrodite cheered.

"Here's the Game. You shoot a basket from the back on the room, if you make it You can make someone in this room do or tell you anything you want! And if you don't do what they want. You have to tell one of your biggest secret." She explained.

"Hey! Wait where did that hoop come from?" Seth asked.

Thalia snapped her fingers and Seth looked back to normal.

"Thalia!" I hissed at her. "Some of them could be mortal other then Seth! You can't just use the mist like that!"

"Relax! I did it to everyone. I'm not stupid!" She whispered back.

"Ok, Everyone ready? Lets go!" Mrs. Love (Nice cover by the way) said. "Grover your up first.

Grover went to the front and grabbed the ball then went to the back again. He shoot the ball and missed. We all he had was his arms because of that limp thing.

"Nice try. Thalia?" Thalia went up and shoot the ball, and made it of course. "Ok, Grover. Have you ever Flunked at test?"

"Never." He said.

"Really, Grover,_ Really_?" She asked.

"Ok, so I flunked at test last year because I sat next to a girl that kept on asking me if I wanted some Bacon she had in her pocket. Bacon!" You see Grover is a vegetation and _hates _meat. I can see why he failed that test. But who keeps Bacon in their pocket? A girl none the less!

"Ok Percy, your up next." She said.

When he shoot the ball it. And swooshed it. Wow never would of guessed.

"Nico. Do you have a crush on someone in this school." He asked evilly.

Nico blushed and looked down. "Yes."

"Like you'll ever get her. I mean who would love a son of black?" Seth mocked evilly.

"Shut up, Seth." I growled.

"Ya, Seth. Shut the heck up." Percy said. Glaring at him, again. Ok I have a feeling that these two don't like each other.

"You make me, Jackson." He said.

"Ok, Ok. You guys not here." Grover said. standing between them. "Annabeth, you go."

"Sure." I said. Hopping off the table, and taking the ball. I shoot the ball but if just bounced off the rim. What can I say I'm a Volleyball girl.

"Seth." Aphrodite said.

"In my sleep!" When he shot the ball it hit the back board and went in. Not a swoosh, not as good as Percy.

"Ok. Annabeth. Kiss me." He said looking at Percy. Who's face dropped.

"Um... No thanks." I said. Backing aways from him.

I knew I couldn't say my biggest secret because that was because I would have to say that I'm a demi-god. And trust me I don't want to do that. And the goddess of Love. Sorry but isn't my Mother so if I said a lie she would tell me that that's not my biggest secret so I would have to keep going 'till I say it.

"Back off Seth!" Percy said.

"Oh' come on Percy you can't go against the rules of Mrs. Love." Seth smirked looking at me.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson Rules are Rules." Aphrodite said.

"Come here Mrs. Elosea." He said. Grabbing my wrist. He kissed me and I squirmed away from him.

"You can stop now!" Percy yelled from behind us. "Come on Dude, Back off!"

I felt Seth being pulled away from me, harshly. I found Percy had tackled Seth.

"_I told you to get off_." Percy growled. "Detention over!"

He pushed Seth again and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Everyone else followed after.

Percy just looked strait a head with a grim and angry look on his face. "Percy?" I asked once we were on the sidewalk walking home.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"The better question is are _you _ok?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said. Putting my hand on his shoulder to slow him down. "Thank You."

"No Problem." He smiled for the first time since Detention.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Just up the street here. The house with all the windows." I said.

"Really? Mine's the one the dark blue one. Across the street." He pointed out.

"Cool." I said.

"Hey! No stealing my word!" He laughed. In which I joined in with him.

"I guess you don't want to know were we live!" I heard Thalia say behind us.

"Sorry." I said.

"We live a few houses away from Percy. Across the street from you." She pointed out.

"So we all lived next to each other?" I asked.

"Yep!" Grover said.

"Well, I better head home. Homework you know." I said.

"Ok see ya later. Come on Thalia I'll walk you home." Nico said. We all tried to hold in our laughter. But really did fail... _again_.

Nico glared at us and turned around. Thalia just walked beside him.

"See ya, Percy." I said. "And Grover."

Grover walked away leaving me and Percy.

"Thanks again Percy." I said.

"Trust me I've wanted to do that to Seth the minute he walked into the school a year ago." He smiled.

"I better go. Dad will be wondering were I am."

"Ya, me too. See ya tomorrow. And don't forget about Thalia's Party tomorrow too."

"I won't. See ya." I gave Percy one last smile and walked into my house.

"Hey, Annabeth. How was your day. Did it go ok?" I heard my Step-Mom ask.

_Well lets see today I made an Enemy, got Detention, Had to kiss a jerk, Was saved by my new friend, Met my Old Best friend here, and new friends too, and Aphrodite came to my school too. _

"Oh, Nothing just a regular boring day." I yelled back. Smiling to myself.

* * *

**Thank you again for everything you've said and School started on Thursday so tomorrow is Friday for them. So thank you. =)**


	3. Sorry!

**_Ok, I was about to press the delete button when I thought of a idea, and I felt bad for doing this so I'll update this story soon_**

**_So, no, I won't deleted this but please don't be mad at me for going back and forth._**

**_And no, I didn't do this to get reviews because I think I might get less reviews for doing this. _**

**_So sorry, please don't get mad._**

**_I love you all!_**


	4. I hate that stupid goddess of love

I was walking on the grass outside the school waiting for Thalia or someone I know to come.

"Wow how could you even walk without Percy here to tackle all your problems?" I heard a voice ask behind me, ugh not again.

"What do you want, Seth?" I asked, not even looking behind me.

"Listen, we never got to finish what we started yesterday." He said.

"Ya, and trust me I don't want to." I said, still looking forward.

I could hear him coming closer to me, and then I felt him wrap his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Get off!" I said pushing out of his grasp. "I'm sure! Now get away from me."

"Oh come on Annabeth! You're the only girl in the school that doesn't want me! Kiss me." He yelled.

"No," I said again.

"You can't stay away from me forever, trust me Babe. I have my ways." He winked and started walking away backwards.

What he didn't know is that when he put his arm around my waist I saw that he had a tattoo that said Σκοτάδι, Darkness.

Why would a _mortal_ have Greek on him arm? And how could a _mortal _hide it from all the teachers? Could Seth be a demi-god? But why haven't we seen him at Camp?

"Hey, why do you look like you have a thousand thoughts running through your head? Oh ya! Because you always do!" I heard Thalia laugh from behind me.

I turned around and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh, ok did you hear that Aphrodite's going to try to _spice_ up _both _our love lives?" She groaned.

"Don't we have Silena for that?" I laughed.

"For what?" I heard a guy's voice ask behind us.

"Nothing." Thalia and I said at the same time.

We turned around and saw Percy, Grover, and Nico all standing behind us.

"We should problely get to class before Ms. Randall kills us." Nico said.

We all started walking to class when Percy stopped me. "What did Seth want?"

"What?" I asked, trying to sound like I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I saw that back there, Annabeth. What happened?" He asked. He actually sounded like he cared.

"Nothing, Percy, nothing. Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can stand up to Seth Elosea." I smiled, putting my hand on his arm.

"A lot of girls say that Annabeth. Then the next day I see them making out with Seth behind the lockers." He said.

"Percy, you really think that I'm the kind of girl that would make out with Seth behind the lockers?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Annabeth." He said.

"Fine, Percy Jackson, I promise on the River Styx not to fall for Seth Elosea. Ok?" I asked.

"Wait, did you just say you promise on the _River Styx?_" He asked.

"No. What is that?" I said, hoping he would believe it. Good thing I took acting classes when I was 14.

"Oh, nothing. Thanks." He smiled. Good now he thinks he's going crazy I just can't win here!

"We should probably get to class. I think we missed Homeroom with Ms. Randall. All though I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I said.

"Come on." Percy smiled.

* * *

We walked into the school right when passing period started.

We caught up with Thalia, Nico, Grover and started walking to Math.

"Hey, Percy." I heard Rachel say behind us. "Where were you? I didn't see you in homeroom."

"No wher-"

"He was with me." I said, walking up to Rachel so I was right in front of her.

"Oh, Really." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, really. Do you have a problem with that, Red?" I asked, with an innocent smile on my face.

"Yes, I have a problem with that, Blondie!" She said, then brought her voice down so that only I could hear her. "Stay away from him, he's _mine_."

I could see Thalia smirking behind me as Rachel walked away.

"You know she may be a jerk," Nico started, watching her go down the hall. "But she's a _hot _jerk."

He just shrugged and started walking down the hall.

There is something _very_ wrong with that boy.

* * *

Finally! The school week is finally over.

"Hey, do you want to hang out before we go to Thalia's?" I heard someone ask behind me, I turned around and saw Percy smiling at me.

"Um…ya, sure." I smiled.

"I know this great ice cream place if you want to come."

"Sure,"

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me, Déjà vu huh?

"We want to come too!" Nico yelled.

I smiled as they all walked up to us.

"Or do you guys want some alone time?" Thalia smirked.

Remind me to kill her later.

* * *

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

Right now Thalia and Nico are fighting about which is better, Chocolate or Vanilla.

"Can we just say Twist is the best and stop fighting about his?" Grover said, looking down at his rocky-road ice cream.

I smiled knowing Grover will always be the peace maker.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"But Chocolate is better." Nico smirked.

We ate our ice cream then headed to Thalia's house.

"Ok, Annabeth, the living room is that way, kitchen is that way, bathroom is that way, and you can put your stuff in my room." Thalia said.

"Sure," I said, taking my stuff in my hand. "And that room_ is_?"

"Sorry, it's up the stairs to the right." Thalia said.

"Here, let me help." Percy smiled, grabbing my bag and leading me up the stairs.

I followed him up the stairs and into Thalia's room. He set my stuff on the bed and turned around, the bad part? I was there and I mean _right_ there.

I could feel his breath on my lips, if I just moved my head a little bit. No! Bad Annabeth! You don't think like that about _Percy_!

"Sorry," Percy said, putting a hand on my arm and taking a step back.

"It's fine," I said, looking down.

We heard the doorbell ring and someone answer it.

"Annabeth? I think that this is for you." Thalia called.

I walked down the stairs and looked out the door and saw…I hate that stupid goddess of love.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's a bad chapter but at least I up dated sorry again.**

**I really am.**

**But can anyone guess what is at the door? **


	5. Temporary Break

**I'm so sorry, I know you all hate me.**

**But I'm going through something in my life that I need to change.**

**With things that are happening in my life right now I just need time away from everything to think. **

**I will write the chapters as much as I can and get them up when I'm done with this.**

**Please don't be mad, please.**

**I wont spend time explaining to you what is happening.**

**No, I'm not going into depression or _anything_ like that.**

**I'm not leaving fan fiction nor will I anytime soon, but this is a temporary brake. **

**I hope this will be over soon and I can get back to normal. **

**From the stress of being on 3 sports teams, both grandpa's in the hospital, my uncle just dieing.**

**It's really gotten to me, it's really hit me hard.**

**I will not forget fan fiction, but I just need to do this. **

**I'm, again, really sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Give me time and I'll be back to normal. **

**I promise.**

**With love to all,**

**Ω Mandi Ω **


	6. Love vile

**Sorry it took so long! My Grandpa did end up dieing, about 7 days ago. Thank you to Blackattitude for reminding me that I haven't updated in about 2 ½ months sorry to keep you on a cliff hanger. Here you go. **

I hate Aphrodite. I hate Aphrodite. I hate Aphrodite! Do you want to know why? Well because I am now holding this little pink package in my hand with a big bow around it! Ugh, I don't even think I want to know what is in here.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy say from behind me.

I didn't want him to see the box until I knew what was in it, so tossed it under the love seat that was a little away from the door.

"Ya," I asked him when he rounded the corner.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Oh…um…no one, I mean nothing." I stuttered. Did I mention that I hate that stupid goddess of love? Well I really _really _do right about now.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of off." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me. I'll be right back." I said as I ran up the steps after grabbing what was under the loveseat.

When I got to the room I was staying in I ripped open the little pink package, discarding the bow, and threw it all on the floor.

Inside was a fancy bottle with light pink liquid in the middle. There was a note under the bottle, I set the pink liquid on my bed and took out the note.

In really fancy handwriting (Aphrodite) it read:

_Annabeth, _

_In this vile you will find some potion I have come up with, it will make a man fall madly in love with whoever has given it him. But be careful, if it falls into the wrong hands or drunken by a mortal it will be fatal. I thought maybe it could help speed things up with the whole Percy sedation. Have fun! But remember this only last till the sun raises the next day, once that happens the person will go back to the way they felt before. _

_Once final warning; if the drink is not given by the person who is in love, if the man drinks it by his own hand, than the person who drunk will have an overwhelming desire to be with the person he loves (or anything less than) Make sure it is given to your love and no one else. _

_With Love, _

_Aphrodite ____**ɞ**_

I sighed and crumpled up the note. If Percy was going to love me, I want him to love me because of me, not because of some stupid potion I gave him to make him love me.

"Sorry Aphrodite, not today." I whispered.

I all but jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on my door; I quickly hid the vile in my pocket and turned around. "Annabeth? Are you ok?" It was Percy.

"Ya, I'm fine, don't worry I'll be out in a second." I called through the door.

"Ok, were all going to go out to The Ninja Panda Buffet. If that's ok with you."

I opened the door to see him leaning against the door frame. "Sure I'd love to."

"Great,"

"Come on love birds! Hurry up! I would come up and get you but I'm afraid of being scarred for life." Thalia yelled from down stairs. I sighed and grabbed Percy's arm. "Come on."

_**LINE BRAKE LINE BRAKE LINE BRAKE LINE BRAKLE LINE BRAKE LLLIIINNNEE BBRRAAKKEEE **_

After we ordered our food we were all just sitting at the table talking, the subject got turned to summer.

"So what do you guys do during the summer?" Grover asked.

Thalia and I looked at each other for a second and shrugged. "Camp," We both said nonchalantly.

"What do you guys do?" I asked.

"I visit my Dad, he partially lives in the water." Percy smirked. Grover and Nico chuckled.

"Here are your drinks," Our waitress said, she looked at Percy and smiled. Why must every girl do that? Asked a voice in my head. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes , about our age ,she said our drink names as she set them down, then she got to me. "And a coke for the little blondie. Even though you're looking a little busty, maybe cut down on the sugars a bit. Maybe then you won't look like you need to be on a weight loss show." She smiled a sweet smile, like she had just told me the weather was going to be nice and walked away. I stared at her back as she walked into the kitchen. What in gods name?

The drinks at the table started to boil and little spurts were coming out. I looked over at Percy and saw that his hands were clenched around his seat. Right that second a giant fish tank exploded and a bunch of glass went everywhere, everyone ducked in cover, and Percy pulled me under the table. I saw Nico with his arm around Thalia and Grover under the table too.

When everyone stood back up there was water and glass everywhere, Thalia and I looked at each other in shock. What in Zeus's name just happened?

"I say we get out of here." Grover said, grabbing Percy and Nico by their shirts. Thalia and I followed close behind.

__

Once we got back to Thalia's house Grover excused himself and the boys for a second and dragged them into the next room, Thalia and I decided we should go down stairs so that we couldn't hear the yelling. But why was Grover yelling?

When we got back down stairs, Thalia and I sat back down on the couch. "Do you think Percy or Nico did that?" She asked.

"No," I answered. "I mean that would mean that they would have to either be a demigod or a monster. And if one of them is a demigod than they would have to be one of the big three none the less."

"Maybe," Thalia answered." I mean I've known them for a year and maybe they are."

"Thalia, Seth earlier today, he came behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. And on his arm was the word Σκοτάδι." I explained.

"Darkness," She mumbled.

"Why would a mortal have Greek on his arm? And the word darkness none the less, AND how could he get it past the teachers? I think Seth is a demigod too." I explained.

Thalia just looked at me with a shocked face. Then we heard the boys coming down the steps, let the fun begin.

__

"So since we didn't get to eat at The Ninja Panda Buffet, why don't we just cook something up here?" Grover said.

When we were about half way done making our pizza (with anchovies gross!) Nico thought it would be a great idea to stick a whole chili pepper in his mouth! Like I said there is something really really _really _wrong with that boy.

"Hot! Hot! _Hot!" _He yelled, running around the room trying to find some water. While I was trying to calm him down the vile Aphrodite gave me slipped out of my pocket. It landed of the floor with a thud. Nico looked down on it and picked it up, downing it in one gulp. I looked at him in horror at what he had just done.

"Hot. Hot. Hot." He was still saying then he turned to Thalia and stopped waving his hands like a mad man and just stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"_Hot."_ He murmured this time it was not directed at the chili pepper.

This is so _so _not good.


	7. A Long night

"Thalia," Nico said again, while moving towards her. "Thalia, come here."

Percy and Grover ran up and grabbed Nico by each arm. "Take him down stairs, and keep him there." I told Percy.

Before he could respond I grabbed Thalia by her wrist and ran upstairs.

"What the heck is wrong with Nico?" She asked.

"Well," I said holding up the vile. "He drank a love potion Aphrodite gave me; and now he's in love with you."

"W-Wh…What!" She yelled.

"Well…ya and it could be fatal if they really are mortal; we need to find out if they are demi-gods."

"So what happens if they really are mortal?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I don't know." I said. "Here, I have the letter right here."

I looked around the room 'til I found the crumpled up note.

"It just says if it is drunken by a mortal it will be fatal, it also says if the drink is not given by the person who is in love, than the person who drunk it will have an overwhelming desire to be with the person he loves."

"Annabeth, what about this note?" Thalia asked, holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Where did you find _that_?" I asked.

"It was just lying on the bed right there." She said pointing to the bed.

I took the note out of her hand and opened it.

_Annabeth-_

_Dear, I have been told that the potion was drunk by a man's own hand. And it wasn't Percy. So let me give you a warning. Ten minutes after he drinks it, the person he loves will fall madly in love with _him.

_With love,_

_Aphrodite ɞ_

"Aphrodite!" I yelled. In a flash Aphrodite was standing before me…well…ok then.

"Yes," She asked. "What is it?"

"This warning could have been nice in the first note." I explained.

"Well I thought that Percy would be the man drinking it." She clarified.

"Well he obvious didn't!"

"So why didn't he?"

"Something happened an-wait; you said Percy was supposed to drink it?"

"Yes, the vile _was_ made for Percy." She explained.

"But you said it was fatal for mortals."

"Yes, for mortals it is fatal, too much for them to handle."

"That means Percy isn't mortal!" I yelled. "And neither is Nico, because he could handle it. Isn't that great Thalia?"

When I turned around to Thalia, she had this weird look on her face.

"Thalia?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. "Thalia?"

I turned to Aphrodite to see she was smiling. "Awe, the vile is starting to work on her too."

"What?" I asked. "How do we fix this?"

"Just play it out," She smiled. "Oh I am wanted back at Olympus good luck, dear."

"Wait, no!" I yelled but she was already gone.

The scent of flowers and perfume filled the air, gross.

"Thalia?" I asked again, leading her over to the bed.

"Annabeth?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Where's Nico? I really want to see him." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. OK…so, _so_ not good.

"Thalia I need you t-"

I wasn't able to finish that sentence because there was a knock on the door. "Annabeth? Are you in there? It's getting a little crazy down there."

"Coming, Percy, one second." I said, then turned and told Thalia to stay.

When I opened the door Percy was there running his hand through his hair. "Hey, what the heck is going on? Nico is down there calling for Thalia and acting like he's the single happiest person in the world! I mean why in the world would Nico-"

"Nico!" Thalia yelled jumping off the bed. "Where?"

"Nowhere, Thaila, nowhere." I said rolling my eyes.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute, Percy?"

"Sure, sure." He said, moving to the side.

I closed the door and turned to look at Percy. "Liston Percy, this would go a lot faster if we just got this out in the open. Percy, I-I…I know…" I took a breath, trying to get this dang stuttering away. "I know you're a demigod."

Percy got a look of horror on his face as he looked at me. "W-what I mean h-h…how?"

"No time for this, we need to get Nico and Thalia as far away from each other as possible." I said as I started walking down the stairs.

"Hey! We're not done talking about this!" Percy said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Percy, please, we need to figure out how to do this! All of this! And we don't have time to just stand and talk!" I yelled, trying to walk away again.

"Oh yes we do." He said pulling me back, this time between me and the wall so that I couldn't walk away.

And guess what? Thalia decided to walk out _just then._ "Oh," She giggled. "Sorry."

"So I guess the potion makes her love crazy and just _plain_ crazy too." I sighed, banging my head against the wall.

"What potion? Please someone explain this to me! And since it looks like Thalia and you are the only ones that know what's going on, and right now Thalia's crazy, it's all you, explain, now." Percy all but growled. I never heard him demand much more than for someone to pass the salt, this is new.

"Percy, fine you want the truth. I'll tell you. But can we please do it in a room, not in the hall, in your _death grip_." I said, praying that he would _let go._

"Sorry," He mumbled, letting go of me.

When we got in the room Thalia was in, I told him about Aphrodite, the love vile, Nico drinking it, and Thalia falling in love too. Just leaving out the part that it was meant for him, you know details, details.

"So you're a demigod too, right?" He asked.

"Ya, daughter of Athena." I said looking down.

"Poseidon."

"That explains the whole caption of the swim team and all." I smiled. "_Cheater."_ I added under my breath.

"What?" He laughed.

"Oh nothing." I smiled looking at him. "Now what are we going to do about….that?" I asked pointing to Thalia who was writing _Nico_ in midair with her finger out of lighting. Nice cover Thalia, nice.

"I don't know, you said the vile was from Aphrodite, and she said to play it out right? So do we just put them together in one room and watch with popcorn right?" He got a nice punch in the arm for that one.

"No, we need to keep them as far away from each other as possible, just in case. The note said it will only last 'till sun rise. So we only have to do it a few more hours. " I explained.

"Right," Percy sighed. "This is going to be one _loooong_ night. "

* * *

**Ok not one of my best chapters and sorry for that but I thought you guys deserved SOMTHING for me making you wait so long so here it is! I love you guys! **


	8. New name

**Important:**

Hey, sorry guys I know you guys are waiting for an update, but I'm giving you this.

Really sorry.

But I'll be changing my name to Coco Gold.

And I'll be adding on 3 new story's that my friend wanted me to do.

So change of name and 3 new storys.

So my new name will be Coco Gold.

Love,

Iggy.


End file.
